Never Give Up
by slashburd
Summary: A super short fic about the forming relationship between John and Wade - cue evil laugh. Had to write it today while I had the chance. M/M slash - explicit - you have been warned so: don't like, don't read. BDSM elements, bad language. Enjoy the story!


Wade sat with his back rested against the wood panelled wall of the plush locker room wearing nothing other than the t-shirt he'd been down to the ring in. His eyes were closed but not through tiredness and his breathing ragged but not due to the exertion of another run-in and beat down.

"That's it... fucking hell Cena, don't you bloody dare stop..."

John kept his eyes fixed on the floor in a deferential manner, not daring to look up as he worked his hand at a steady pace, his grip firm around the impressive column of hard flesh that stood proud of Wade's body. He'd been made to strip down to his boxer shorts, the thin grey cotton clinging to the rounded shapes of his ass and thighs. Wade liked him to wear just his underwear and John couldn't complain too much, his newest lover was always very appreciative of the body he was now working hard in his advancing years to maintain.

The sharp intake of breath meant one of two things; either John had let his fingers curl too far around or Wade was on the verge of losing control. Keeping his eyes fixed on the ground the answer only became clear to John when he saw Wade's hand move, unable to see that it was busy pulling his Nexus shirt up towards his ribs. He then the other hand appear on the back of his neck, fingertips pressing firmly into the soft flesh at the back of John's neck and flexing as the spasms began.

John felt twitching against the palm of his warm hand as the thick streams of white shot up and splashed over Wade's pale but defined abs. He didn't stop the rhythmic motions of his hand until he was instructed to and when the hand around his neck ran down the centre of his back he knew that was his call to stop. Withdrawing his hand he sat quietly and waited.

"Look at me John..."

Wade's voice was warm and reassuring so slowly John raised his eyes and looked upon the smiling face staring back at him, the dark hair atop it ruffled and a sheen of perspiration making the high forehead glisten.

"You don't have to be scared of me, you're here because you want to be, aren't you?"

Feeling the colour flood into his cheeks John wanted to look away, hating being called out on the dirty secret that had haunted him for years. He was older, more experienced and a bigger personality than most of the people he worked with but there was no getting away from the need inside him to be be taken charge of, to be looked after by someone stronger and more forthright than he'd ever found himself to be.

"Yeah, you know I am. It's just kinda strange. All this, I never thought it would be with..."

Wade smiled at the hesitation at the end of that sentence before he spoke again.

"Me. You never thought it'd be me. It's okay to say it. You think I don't know that John?" Wade's words were said in a tone much less threatening than the words themselves appeared to be. "Everyone has spent years watching you make eyes at Orton but all he ever did was ignore you. First he was fucking Hunter and then he moved on to a younger model. The only time he ever showed an interest in you was when Rhodes ditched him for Drew."

Noting the sad look on John's face Wade shuffled closer to him and cupped a hand around his face, ensuring that the piercing blue eyes could look nowhere else.

"You don't have to worry now John. I can give you what you need, keep you safe. If he thinks he's clever out there making digs about me being your Master then let him believe that. I am your Master but that's not a bad thing is it?"

With the smile creeping back onto his face John shook his head. He was finding everything he'd looked for with the younger man. Despite his own size he was dwarfed by Wade and at night when he laid in bed beside him it was a dynamic that gave John the feeling of security he'd craved. When he was on his knees in front of Wade he only ever felt dominated in the right way, the total opposite of how he'd been made to feel the night Randy had roughed him up and tried to take control of him on non-negotiable terms.

"No, it's not a bad thing at all. I got no complaints."

The smile turned into the face splitting grin familiar to people the world over and Wade couldn't help but find himself even more won over by it. It was one of John's features that made it hard to dish out the pain that his new slave desired but the dark side of him always won the battle and wielded the paddle harshly. He was looking forward to later back at the hotel when he could get John into the portable restraints that now never left his travel bag. By midnight that beautifully built arse would be thrashed bright red and John's body rushing with endorphins that only the sharp end of a crop would release.

He ordered John to go and get something to clean him up with and to bring his clean clothes from their bags on the other side of the room. Watching the energy and enthusiasm with which John carried out his tasks confirmed to Wade that he'd found in John the pliable and vulnerable man that many had tried to take advantage of. It wouldn't be long before he could mould his slave into whatever he wanted him to be and he intended to do so.


End file.
